Sujin Kang
Sujin Kang was a student at Saebom High School. She is currently a social media influencer. Though having a seemingly perfect life, Sujin deals with an alcoholic and abusive mother, a seemingly broken family, and bulimic disorder. Appearance Unlike Jugyeong, Sujin has natural beauty. She has notably small pores, fair skin, and large gray eyes, which she enhances with makeup. She often wears tight-fitting, revealing clothes to show her slim body and voluptuous curves. Her attire is usually from high-end brands. She has long black hair, tall stature, and an identifying mole under her left eye. Background Sujin appears to come from a very troubled household. Her father is not mentioned at all, and her mother is depicted as abusive and uncaring. Sujin locks herself up in her room and plays music to drown out her mother's yells. It is hinted that she has bulimia. Sujin has a very rocky relationship with both Seojun and Suho. Although no information has been given about their shared past, both Seojun and Suho act hostile towards her. She has an unrequited attraction towards Suho, which is the main reason she is antagonistic towards Jugyeong. Personality Sujin has a personality that is very difficult to like. The fact that she came from a problematic family, among other reasons, causes her to take out her frustration on those around her. She maintains a nice girl image in public and uses her beauty to manipulate others. When she discovered that Jugyeong and Suho became acquainted, Sujin quickly befriended Jugyeong to learn information both about her and her association with Suho. Viewing Jugyeong as her love rival, Sujin attempts to sabotage her both socially and romantically. Though she has a bad attitude, Sujin is vulnerable and insecure about her past. She never opens up about her family life, and was horror-struck when she encountered her ex-friends. She is constantly fishing for compliments and reassurances to affirm her beauty. Relationships Friends and Acquaintances Jugyeong Lim One day at an arcade, Sujin spotted Suho, whom she has a futile crush on, hanging out with Jugyeong. A few days later, Sujin staged an accidental encounter with Jugyeong at school and befriended her. Sua described Sujin as an attention seeker for always posting full-body selfies on social media that show off her voluptuous figure. Once Sujin and Jugyeong started hanging out, Sujin spent most of her time secretly criticizing Jugyeong while pretending to be nice. In an effort to keep Jugyeong and Suho apart, Sujin set Jugyeong up on a blind date with Woohyeon, a womanizer and cheater. Jugyeong, naive, began to think about herself with Woohyeon and agrees to start a relationship with him. The plan failed when Suho catches Woohyeon on a date with another girl. Some time later, Jugyeong and Sujin met at a cafe, where they ran into some of Sujin's ex-friends. The incident upset Sujin, prompting her to end the hangout early and head home, where she was greeted by her violent mother. In the following weeks, Sujin began to gain weight from overeating as a coping mechanism to her toxic home life. People at Saebom High spread rumors that she had a double chin and was not properly taking care of herself. In order to lose the extra pounds, Sujin forced herself to throw up, hinting at bulimia. When others asked how she maintained her perfect body, Sujin lied by claiming she ate healthy meals and exercised daily. Two years later, after graduating high school, Sujin became a social media influencer like Jugyeong. She continued to post photos that display her figure. She and Jugyeong have lost contact. Suho Lee Sujin had a love for Suho that was never returned. They have an unexplained past that caused Suho to dislike her. He continually rejected Sujin's attempts to reconcile, treating her with animosity. After her mother had a particularly bad episode, Sujin called Suho in tears. Suho willingly met her at a cafe but immediately left once she admitted she just wanted to see him. In a later chapter, Sujin spotted Jugyeong and Seojun shopping together. She sent Suho a photo of them to aggravate him, fully aware that both he and Seojun had feelings for Jugyeong, and was pleased when Suho responded in irritation. Seojun Han Sujin appears to have a shared past with Seojun as well. Unlike with Suho, Sujin does not attempt to reconcile with Seojun. They both appear to dislike each other. Seojun treats her with particular hostility. Category:Female